


Emotion

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know, Romance, just thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you think that I care for you so little that betraying me would make any difference? He said when she gave him those inflatable eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I made because I'm supposed to study and I had to get it out of my system. And I'm so sorry for not-yet-finishing-the-next-chapter-of-the-[Masquerade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3468320/chapters/7612496). I can't concentrate on it properly. Hope it will be solved soon.

_Do you think that I care for you so little that betraying me would make any difference? He said when she gave him those inflatable eyes._

No. She was his only friend, the closest person he had on this big cruel world. And she was sad, desperate. He had never liked the Soldier Boy but he had made her happy. The Time Lord was determined to give her her boyfriend back. He would do anything to see the smile on her lips and the spark in her eyes. Damn, he would go to Hell for her. And so he did.

When she told him she has her PE back, he lied to her, jokes on his lips, but with his hearts empty and sore. He was left alone, without friends and family and without his own species.

However, it changed after the Dream Crabs. They are running together now, again, hand in hand. No more he hesitates when she hugs him, kisses him. Because he loves her, always have.


End file.
